User talk:ConsultingDetective
More to earning badges and points I'm new so yeah, now I realize there's more than earning badges and points in the wikia so I've decided to edit more and try not to earn much badges, UNLESS SOMEONE TRIES TO STEAL MY PLACE!!! kidding :D Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Doctor Rhodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JuniperAlien (Talk) 15:40, July 11, 2011 Hello Hello and welcome to the Generator Rex wikia, B1K3. I'm just wondering since you claimed that you live in South-east Asia. So which country do you live? I'm Indonesia. :) Flickfreak 09:51, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I live in Hong Kong the tiny island that belongs to China. B1K3 10:04, July 13, 2011 (UTC) M. Rex category I please ask that you stop adding the M.Rex category unto the Rex Salazar's, Bobo Haha's and the other canon characters of the series? M.Rex is only added to the articles of characters or anything that has to do with the comic book itself, not the series. JuniperAlien 09:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I think I added Bobo (I don't remember adding Rex, just Bobo and Bobo is called The HaHa in M. Rex so I thought I should add him.) B1K3 07:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :: If I can have a word in this conversation - I've been considering creation of separate articles for main cast - for example - Rex Salazar and Rex (M. Rex), Agent Six and Agent Six (M. Rex) - (disambiguation) etc.. All in all, they are more or less different characters now. So it would be convenient to, once for all, separate those two universes to prevent further incomprehensions.--Wszemir 08:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) That's a great idea! Wszemir's totally right. B1K3 08:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Forum Pages Forum pages are basically pages that have to be canon or fanon. They're like discussion pages, where people can put their thoughts on Generator Rex. It's kind of like a blog post basically. I don't really know how to explain it. JuniperAlien 22:09, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Guns Category Please don't recreate them. They aren't needed since we already have Providence Weapons. JuniperAlien 20:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't realize you had deleted them. B1K3 03:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) You're question Yes we do need those pages... and no it won't get the other aliens because I won't allow it to. This is the Generator Rex wiki, not the Ben 10 wiki. So whatever appears in Generator Rex, as well as information and what not, needs to come on here. So since Ben AND humungousarur are making an appearance (and the ultimatrix) then they should be placed on here. For example, If Ben transforms into Heatblast, then we'll put heat blast on here. Another example; what if he happens to mention his cousin Gwen? then we could make a page, but we'd have to put that he mentioned her and that its unknown how she looks, because she was never shown in that universe, understand? JuniperAlien 11:48, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Just an alert Hey B1k3. I know you like to add categories and stuff, but recently, the mods and I have been trying to keep the categories to a minimum as you can see on each article. So please do not create or add useless categories. Thank you. --JuniperAlien 14:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) : Making a list is sort of too complicated for me right now since I have to leave for school in a while, besides it's not so necessary. Just don't add anymore categories. Things like, "Villains" and "Heroes" and "Former Villains" really don't make any sense. I know they still show up, but if you add them, just make sure they exist. If they don't and it's old; remove it and don't reuse it. I know it's kind of...boring. But just try to learn it that way for now...because before you basically added so many categories I don't think theres anymore pages left to categorize, lol. JuniperAlien 12:09, September 13, 2011 (UTC) GR Promo I already saw that and I already saw the promo. The person who is the admin of that blog, is actually the user LittleJuniper. I've taken a few photo's myself and added them up here. Anyway, the vid is on youtube, but the reason as to why it's so hard to find is because the title isn't...corrected, nor are the tags. Heres the video '. JuniperAlien 04:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhhh! Thank you for the link Juniper :) Girlyfan-of-generator-rex 12:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) The link I don't want to shove the link to many places, so I only gave it to some people. here it is http://shinatoa.tumblr.com/post/11524093642/2x18-six-minus-six-2x19-lions-and-lambs Flickfreak 14:36, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks but I can't watch megaupload, may I ask who this is? B1K3 13:53, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Ups, forgot to sign, Flickfreak 14:36, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Generator Rex Answers Did you make the Generator Rex answers wiki just yet? --JuniperAlien 04:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yup, sorry I haven't replied for a while, I was on holiday and I was really busy, here's the link. That link doesn't work. —JuniperAlien 19:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, guess that code only works with wikis, here it is: www.generatorrexanswer.wikia.com Nevermind...found it. The correct link is http://generatorrex.answers.wikia.com, lol JuniperAlien 22:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Seperate Message Sorry. Jess0312 11:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Bobo's History Page Hey, B1K3. I see you've started putting some information on Bobo's history page already. Great job. Do you know how to use References? JuniperAlien 07:39, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Kind of, but I know they take too much time. And some getting used to. B1K3 10:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) PNG Files. Hey B1K3, do you know how to take screenshots and save them as PNG files instead of JPG? JuniperAlien 05:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I tried to do that, but my computer freezes whenever I try to. Smurfs (B1K3 talk 08:37, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, alrighty then. Okay then, sorry to bother you. JuniperAlien 09:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The message was mean?! Lokk, I was sorry, but at that time, I noticed that the summary for Heroes United had parts repeated, so I deleted the extras. I'm sorry about this and probably not do anymore editing, just browsing. Selina12 01:04, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates. Hey B1K3. I remembered that you created templates for characters so people can add them unto their pages. Do you mind if I play around with them for a while and see if I can get appropriate colors for them? I'll check back to notify you to see how you feel about them. —JuniperAlien (talk) 00:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :Oh it's fine, I don't mind. Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 09:43, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay well thank you. By the way, as for your request to fix things up with the template page, I really mind...just as long as you know what your doing. Make sure you proof read your work before submitting anything and correct your spelling errors. But for one last request, can I see what template you're talking about? Just to make sure we're talking about the same thing here. By the way, I'm renaming them. If we really need to use them, we might want them to ALL start off with "Template: User''charactersnamehere" because it'll make it much simplier for users to know what other templates there is when the list jumps down. ::'''Edit: I'll take a look at the sponsership as well too. I'll ask the other mods. —JuniperAlien (talk) 19:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC)